Fragments
by Nytemiste
Summary: Hisoka wakes from nightmare recollections of the fatal encounter with the nefarious Dr. Muraki...


Title: Fragments

Author: Nytemiste

Series: Yami no Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness)

Characters: Muraki, Hisoka

Authors Notes: Another ficlet challenge. This one contains these elements Genre: Horror, An Event/Situation: A Break-up, An Emotion: Boredom.

This isn't a pleasant ficlet. But that's the thing about Horror… and such an unpleasant combination too… Breaking up mixed with a Horror Genre. So I advise that if you are easily disturbed by things, probably best to go on and find some Ouran story. They're far more pleasant.

Warning of language and implied disturbing violence.

* * *

**Fragments**

Hisoka's tense sweaty form bolted upright in the shadow laden darkness of his room. The sheets clung to his shaking frame, the only sound that filled the still quiet being the loud pounding of his heartbeat that filled his ears. His hands clutched at the sheets that hung around his waist, eyes frantically searching through the spill of moonlight that filtered through his curtained window.

But there was nothing… just the familiar surroundings of the sparsely decorated room of his small apartment. Thankfully, there was nothing left of the violent recurring nightmare that had filled his reality only a moment before.

"Just… a dream." He forced out a small laugh, although there was no humor in his tormented and fragmented awareness. His words held no comfort, nor did his arms that wrapped around his bared chest in a vain attempt to comfort himself.

The problem was… that the recurring night terror that wracked his sleep, had actually happened. Shaking back a sob, he reached up to brush away a trailed tear that slid down his face. "Damn you… Muraki! Damn… you to Hell…"

Even now, he could feel the flashback of warm blood pouring over his hands. And even worse, the sickening pleasure that had filled his being as the victim had taken her last breath. "But… that… wasn't me. It wasn't me…"

That was the problem with being a psychically charged individual. With one touch, Hisoka could catch glimpses into the experiences of things that had actually happened, whether they were from objects, or from other people. And Muraki had to his horror touched him enough to drive his innocent mind completely beyond the brink of sanity.

She'd had long blonde hair that had trailed down to touch the ground as Muraki held her in his arm. She had barely had time to scream as she died… The boy had stood there, staring at the scene he'd unwittingly stumbled across… his mind so stunned at having come across an act of such violence that he'd been unable to stop his own abduction, or the following Hell on earth that his existence would become….

"Hisoooooka…." The doctor had whispered so softly in his ear, while his hand trailed down the lily white softness of his flesh, and yet he could only whimper his protestations, his mind seized with a paralyzing fear.

Muraki pulled back enough to smile a lascivious grin, making him strain against the sharp cords that bound his wrists above him on the bed. The light from the candles struck the oddly misshapen orb that peered out so evilly at him, forcing yet another vision to assail his senses. But better to be drawn into the maddening hallucinations than to be completely aware of what was being done to his fractured body.

The girl had been someone the Doctor had known… someone he worked with who tragically had formed a crush on the one person she should have run from screaming for her life. So much for self preservation… and yet out of boredom, he had smiled so charmingly at her, toying with her 'crush' like a favored doll that he'd decided to add to his collection. And so he courted her… giving her sweet phrases that would turn her cheeks a crimson red in response, and in her eyes, he could see the love that was blossoming. A love that would stain the ground red beneath her when she died.

"What's the matter, my dear Hisoka?" Reality brutally tore him from the oblivion of his vision... a single tear streaming down his face at the pain that filled his lower body. "You do amaze me… that you seem to know things that noone else is privy to…" And yet he never paused in the torture he was inflicting upon the smaller youth, the doctor's body continuing in its painful assault. "Mmmm…. Her name was Etsuko… sweet girl that she was... alas, but some things are not meant to be, so I had to end the relationship. Besides, you're far more entertaining…"

The young detective tore the sheets off his bed, lunging for the light in order to halt the memories… the next best thing to daylight driving away the monsters that he could manage at this hour. His lip trembled and he wiped the tears from his face. Perhaps, a light would not be enough… his eyes scanned the room until they fell upon the phone in the far corner of the room. "I… wonder if Tsuzuki might still be up…" He hesitated, unsure of how to explain a call at this late hour… but… his new partner had told him to call if he ever needed someone to talk to… and sometimes, having someone to rely on, was the only way to stave off the encroaching darkness of the night.

The phone rang only three times before a familiar voice cheerfully sounded on the other end. "Hisoka! I'm glad you called. I'm having a horrible time sleeping tonight for some reason… want to grab some food?"

And for the first time that night, the youth felt the shadows retreat… at least for another night…

The End


End file.
